Penguin smash super cup(Part 4)
In this episode the final match between Mr Cow2 and Rookie starts. Host:OK PEOPLE! THE FINAL MATCH BETWEEN MR COW2 AND ROOKIE WILL START! WINNER WILL FACE THE LEGENDARY OKIA! COME ON OUT OKIA! (Okia walks in) Rookie:Oh my! Mr Cow2:It's really him.After i show this jerk who is boss.He is next. Okia:I cant wait to see how this match goes! Host:well said!This is the final match so it should be tough!LET THE MATCH TRUELY BEGIN! Mr Cow2:I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!(Punchs Rookie) Rookie:ILL WIN NO MATTER WHAT! (Punchs Mr Cow2) Mr Cow2:(throws bombs)DODGE THIS! Rookie:(dodges)No you dodge this!(throws posionus rubber ducks) Mr Cow2:(laughs)tha tha IS THAT ALL OF GOT?????? HA HA HA!(gets posioned)WHA... Rookie:HI YA!!!(Kicks Mr Cow2) Mr Cow2:HEAL! (gets unposioned)NINJA KICK(kicks rookie)VANISH(puts cape over and disapears) Rookie:hmmmmm(flys up) Mr Cow2:DONT THINK SO(Punchs Rookie) Rookie:HA I KNEW THAT!(Grabs Mr Cow2 then throws him)CHARGE!!!!!!!(Runs at fast speed with wind around him.It hits Mr Cow2) Mr Cow2:OW!SUPER COMBO!(Punchs then kicks the punchs Rookie.He keeps doing this) Rookie:NEVER DO THE SAME THING TWICE(Dodges Mr Cow2's super combo)SUPER COMBO!(Does same thing as Mr Cow2 did) Mr Cow2:LIKE YOU SAID NEVER DO THE SAME THING TWICE!(Dodges Rookie's super combo!)FLY!(Flys up)(clock rings) Host:ITS HALFWAY! NOW YOU ARE DOING IT RPG STYLE.CAUSE ROOKIE HAS LESS HP LEFT HE HAS THE FIRST ATTACK! Mr Cow2:NO WAY AM I DOING A RPG!!!!!!!!! Rookie:I know me neither but we have to and FLY(Flys up) Mr Cow2:FLY!(Flys up) Rookie:HEY!(Punchs Mr Cow2) Mr Cow2:YOU CANT DO THAT!(Punchs Rookie) Addy:how much money do you think we will get after this episode and the next are done. The Real Sthomas:my guess is $500.00 through tv bills and $30.00 in tips. Addy:sounds good!Wait.this is on tape? Mr Cow2:YEAH! what do you want? a break? Rookie:Lets have one im thristy and need a quick break. The Real Sthomas:sounds good MART! QUICK BREAK! Mart456t:ok! (after a break) Mr Cow2:LETS END THIS.(flys down) Rookie:...ok?(flys down) Mr Cow2:FINAL SMASH! Rookie:FINAL SMASH. (Both Robo Sthomas and Rookie riding Tookie run,they hit each other and both are really weak and have 1 hp left) Mr Cow2:ILL END THIS(Runs to try to punch Rookie) Rookie:NOT SO FAST!(Runs to try to punch Mr Cow2) Cadence:I cant belive this.I cant deside who will win. Bob:If you ask Me I will finally beat you soon!I know it! Cadence:EXUSE ME BUT THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU! (Both punch each other.For abit they both shake Mr Cow2 is about to fall but Rookie falls first.then Mr Cow2 falls) Host:well focks desnty desided that MR COW2 WILL WIN! Okia:Congrats(gives Mr Cow2 a throphy)Now I'll heal you then we will battle Mr Cow2:thanks :) Rookie:sigh...i was so close. Cadence:Rookie you did fine!Nonthing was worng. Rookie:I just wish i got something. Cadence:I do sorry Mr Cow2(kisses Rookie) Rookie:!(Kisses back) Mr Cow2:guys what...CADENCE!!!!!!!!!! Cadence:(is still kissing Rookie)What? Mr Cow2:WHY ARE YOU KISSING ROOKIE? Cadence(stops kissing)Oh!uh... Mr Cow2:(thinks"I'll win...then cadence will like ME better)The only bone that's broken in my body is my heart. Okia:Rage is not good...Sometimes you have to get used to life. Mr Cow2:Oh... Well lets stop the episode. Category:Season 2